Rescaldos
by Fan Surfer
Summary: Depois da guerra, começa a reconstrução. Tudo muda e se transforma quantas vezes precisarem; um recomeço para aqueles que necessitam de esperança. Nesse cenário, amores se formam ou são consolidados. Atthrum e Meyrin. Resposta ao desafio de Kyoo.


Disclaimer: Rescaldos é o resultado do pedido de Kyoo. Como tal, não representa a versão oficial do fato. Os personaens, histórias e nomes

tomados aqui são homenagens à nossos heróis. Gundam Seed Destiny pertence à Bandai, que já tem muita grana e não precisa da minha. Os

direitos dos personagens pertencem à Bandai e se quiser usar minha história, deêm o devido crédito. Desse modo, deixo claro que esta história

não é parte da trilogia de Shinn: a saga Maldita.

* * *

Finalmente acabara. Depois de anos de conflito e sofrimento, o esforço de muitas vidas dera fruto. Dessa vez a paz parecia realmente

duradoura.

Pelo menos até a próxima guerra. Agora cabia aos sobreviventes o de sempre: reconstruir suas cidades, seu país e suas vidas. Em Orb não era

diferente.

Meyrin Hawke dirigia seu caro pela alameda repleta de destroços. De certa maneira era o que ela sentia quando pensava em sua atual vida.

Estava como Onogoro, precisando urgentemente de uma reconstrução. Seu corpo estava moído de seu trabalho no centro de auxilio de

refugiados de Orb; onde ela coordenaria a construção de edifícios e casas populares para os novos oradores e os sobreviventes habituais da

cidade. Mas não importava como as coisas aconteceriam, ela sairia das cinzas. Tal como a cidade que ela adotara como lar e estava ajudando a

reconstruir.

Fora um dos muitos pedidos de Cagalli para os membros da tripulação da Archangel: que eles mostrassem para a população que heróis são

igualmente humanos, com cada um deles abraçando uma causa humanitária. Como Meyrin era órfã, ela conhecera a realidade das pessoas que

perderam tudo e queria fazer algo a respeito, por isso resolveu auxiliar a construção de casas e apartamentos, auxiliar no possível e agir como

uma assistente social para os refugiados.

- Já cheguei! – disse a ruiva, quando abriu a porta do apartamento que fora cedido temporariamente às irmãs Hawke.

- Seja bem vinda, Mey-chan – falou Lunamaria, com um notável tom decepcionado, que não passou desapercebido por sua irmã.

- Pela cara de deprimida, devo supor que Shinn só virá amanhã cedo.

- Ele me prometeu que estaria aqui hoje!

- Na verdade, ele disse que tentaria estar aqui hoje a noite, mas que era mais provável que só chegasse amanhã mesmo, Luna. Eu estava

presente e sou testemunha; por favor, não aja como se ele estivesse saindo para a farra.

- É mas... ele poderia estar aqui comigo...

- Ele está em missão humanitária, junto com Atthrum e os outros, distribuindo comida para uma Eurásia devastada. Não é como se ele estivesse

em um bordel se divertindo. Porque está agindo tão possessivamente?

- Ele está longe de mim e cercado de pessoas que podem fazer qualquer coisa por um pouco a mais de comida... – disse a garota de cabelos

magenta, visivelmente encurralada pela irmã. Isso era comum entre as duas, alternarem-se nos papéis de mãe uma da outra.

- Sim, é verdade... mas você esquece de uma coisa: ele é Shinn! Impulsivo, cabeça dura, imaturo e extremamente arraigado à um conceito

deturpado de honra. Sem falar no principal, ele te ama!

- É, talvez tenha razão. Mas desde... bem... desde a sua "deserção" ele foi mais que um namorado. Ele foi minha única rocha, entende?

- Luna... – diz a caçula, abrindo os braços, num claro convite, aceito pela jovem – eu sinto muito por fazer você passar por isso. eu só agi como

achei certo, entende? Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que as coisas se dariam do jeito que aconteceram.

- Ele se culpou por isso... depois de tudo, ele mal pode me olhar nos olhos, mas ainda assim foi meu apoio... como você é agora.

- Sim, mas eu não morri, Shinn não é um assassino e podemos finalmente deixar essa coisa de lado – disse, num sorriso.

- Tem toda a razão, além do mais, tudo acabou bem.... estamos todos vivos, eu ganhei um ótimo namorado e você... – Luna calou-se ao ver que

o sorriso murchou em sua irmã - ... pelo visto, ainda não conversou com Atthrum. – terminou a fala com um toque crítico.

- Eu sei... mas é difícil. Nós estamos em um atoleiro... eu, ele... Cagalli... argh... é muito pra minha cabeça! – bufou frustrada – ela me pediu para

tomar conta dele, enquanto ela cuidaria do país. Que tipo de coisa eu devo fazer? Ele ainda tem sentimentos por ela? Ele tem sentimentos por

mim? Se sim, o que isso significa? É frustrante!

- O quê a vovó Hawke diria se soubesse que criou uma garota tão fraca? – arreliou Luna – veja só meu exemplo, eu estava em uma situação

semelhante, mas arrisquei e ganhei o meu homem – disse com orgulho.

- É só que a outra parte do triangulo amoroso estava morta! – respondeu sua irmã sarcasticamente, atirando-lhe uma almofada na cara.

- Isso foi um ato de guerra, querida irmã – sussurrou perigosamente a jovem – pagará caro por isso! – começou a terceira guerra... de

almofadas.

Após um determinado tempo em combate, no qual a experiência no Beamn Zaku e no Impulse pouco lhe deram vantagem, Lunamaria abraçou

sua irmã e disse-lhe:

- Eu sei que é assustador, mas você tem que conversar com ele. Você pode ganhar muito mais do que imagina. – com essas palavras, ela

resolveu deixar a irmã sozinha para pensar em suas palavras enquanto descansava.

O dia seguinte era de suma importância para Shinn: era o aniversário do primeiro ataque à Onogoro e, conseqüentemente, o aniversário de

morte da família do piloto. Por essa razão, ele marcou sua missão para estar de volta em Orb naquela data. Era algo que ele tinha que fazer. O

quê elenão sabia era que eles haviam marcado em apresentar Kira Yamato à ele nesse dia. Shinn cresceu bastante na escala da hierarquia de

Z.A.F.T.

Como convém acontecer aos pilotos que tem seu desempenho destacado no front. Isso significa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles iriam se

cruzar e se conhecer. Contudo, seria benéfico que a impressão que Shinn obtivesse fosse a verdadeira natureza do lendário piloto, uma pessoa

pacífica, que tem seus sonhos e esperanças, não muito diferente dele. Se estivessem certos, ele seria uma influencia positiva no futuro do jovem

Asuka,mesmo que nunca mais se cruzassem novamente.

Atthrum passou no apartamento das irmãs Hawke assim que chegou no comboio de ajuda humanitária e a levou para tomar café, enquanto

deixava os dois namorados terem algumas horas para matar a saudade.

- Meyrin, como tem passado esses dias? – perguntou Zalla, depois que o garçom foi embora com os pedidos.

- Está sendo intenso aqui em Onogoro, Atthrum. Há muito que se fazer, em todos os cantos existem pessoas precisando de você e não digo só

de bens, mas de um pouco de carinho, um pouco de conforto. E como vocês passaram na Eurásia?

- Para mim foi difícil, embora já tenha passado por isso anteriormente. Shinn tirou isso melhor do que eu. Penso que a experiência de quem já

esteve do outro lado, suponho.

- Sim, foi por isso que insisti para Lacus-san colocá-lo nessa missão. As experiências dele seriam úteis para vocês; além do mais, sempre achei que Shinn se culpava inconscientemente pela destruição do Destroy na Eurásia.

- Por quê?

- Bem, se pensarmos quem era o piloto do Destroy e no fato que ele a devolveu em segurança para a Aliança...

- Mas isso seria como culpar Mwu pelos atos de Neo. – comentou o coordinator, dando um gole de seu café expresso.

- Entendo o ponto, mas estamos falando de Shinn. Ele não pensa muito bem nessas questões – completa sorrindo.

- Você está sendo maldosa – contesta, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Não. Realista. Eu o conheço desde a academia. Mas e quanto ao resto do pacífico?

- A maioria das cidades do Pacífico estão intactas ou com poucos danos. O grosso do ataque foi aqui em Orb... tem visto Cagalli?

- Não. Ela tem muita coisa para pensar e... nesse momento eu creio que somos uma complicação para um governante.

- Isso não pode dar em coisa boa alongo prazo... – musitou o rapaz.

- Preocupado por quê não a vê a dois meses? – perguntou irônica – Se ela quisesse vê-lo, ela poderia lhe encontrar facilmente.

- Meyrin... o que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah... desculpe... eu só... – suspirou – Atthrum, onde estamos parados? Onde eu me encaixo na sua vida?

- Mey...rin... eu não sei. Gostaria de poder dar uma resposta definitiva, mas honestamente eu não faço a menor idéia de como ou o quê faremos

em relação à isso. Mas eu tenho uma responsabilidade com você e...

- Eu não quero uma responsabilidade comigo! Eu sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Eu quero saber se você... sente alguma coisa por mim...

- Desculpe, mas não sou capaz de responder agora. Tem muita coisa para resolver, antes que eu seja capaz de dar-lhe uma resposta.

- Essa já foi a sua resposta. – disse gravemente – vamos! Temos que ir por Shinn – completou, levantando-se e saindo do restaurante. O

caminho de volta foi silenciado não só pelo respeito pelo momento que o amigo passaria, mas pelas palavras ditas ou não ditas entre os dois

jovens. Na hora marcada, eles passaram para pegar Luna e Shinn, que já haviam passado em uma floricultura para comprar um ramalhete de

flores. Pouco tempo depois, estavam os 4 diante de um túmulo. Tal coisa surpreendeu Lunamaria. Diferente do namorado, ela pôde enterrar

seus pais.

- Não há... um túmulo?

- Não, apenas este memorial – respondeu o coordinator – Eu sempre odiei este lugar... ele nunca saiu da minha mente e, ainda assim... ele não

desse jeito... ele está destruído e, pior... posso ter sido eu à destruí-lo... Mãe... Pai... Mayu... perdoem-me – pediu, enquanto se ajoelhava em

frente ao memorial. Lunamaria foi ter com ele.

- Shinn... lembre-se disso – sentenciou gravemente Atthrum – o que nós fazemos, muitas vezes implica em mais dor do que podemos agüentar.

O importante é que você está vivo e pode aprender com seus erros.

- Tori! – fez-se ouvir o som do pássaro mecânico que ele construíra para seu amigo, durante a infância. Sorrindo, pôde ver a chegada dele, junto

com Lacus, com um ramalhete de flores. Após o jovem coordinator se recompor. Coube à Zalla fazer as apresentações.

- Shinn, esse é Kira Yamato. Ele é o piloto do Freedom. – diz, observando o espanto na face de Asuka e Lunamaria. Quanto à Kira, ele apenas

estende a mão, enquanto o garoto tenta inutilmente encontrar palavras.

- Talvez você não queira – diz Yamato, fazendo o jovem reagir e cumprimentá-lo, depois de um tempo – Sabe Shinn, sei que isso parece horrível

agora, mas podemos replantar as flores... essa é a nossa luta... gostaria de se juntar à nós?

- ...S-sim... – balbuciou o jovem. Após alguns minutos, ali resolvemos dar privacidade para ele e sua namorada. Kira volta, com Lacus, para sua

casa enquanto Atthrum leva Meyrin até sua casa.

- Meyrin, eu... – começa o jovem, para ser impedido por um par de olhos lilases olhando-o seriamente.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você é do jeito que é e ponto final. Adeus Atthrum – disse a jovem enquanto começa a subir a escada em direção ao

seu apartamento.

**6 meses depois.**

"Já... mais um pouco... quase lá... isso!" pensava um furacão ruivo enquanto corria até o gabinete da Representante de Orb. Detestava se

atrasar e se queria ganhar a confiança da mandatária da nação, não podia se dar ao luxo de chegar atrasada.

- A Representante Attha à receberá agora. – disse a secretária, em tom grave, como se a culpasse por entrar em sua ante-sala esbaforida.

- Obrigada – disse uma coibida Meyrin Hawke.

- Meyrin... há quanto tempo! – musitou a loira com alegria – sua cara é um colírio para estes olhos que só vêem papelada e burocracia –

gracejou, indo receber a outra garota com um abraço. Este foi imitado pela ruiva.

- Eu acredito em você, mas se não tirar uns dias para descansar, essas olheiras podem se tornar permanentes – entrou no jogo Hawke.

- Mas há muito para fazer ainda. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Ainda não assumiu seu posto na Kusanagi?

- Não. Como você disse, ainda há muito o quê fazer e, honestamente, não sei se poderia me sentir à vontade estando em P.L.A.N.T.

- E como vão Lunamaria e o idiota? – perguntou com curiosidade.

- Eles estão bem e... Representante... devemos deixar o passado para trás, não acha?

- Ah sim... desculpe... – sorriu, presa em suas palavras, a loira – mas isso não significa que eu não possa achá-lo um idiota.

- É verdade, mas ele é Shinn. Não se pode culpar uma árvore por ser uma árvore. Da mesma maneira não se pode culpar Shinn por ser Shinn –

concluiu, ganhando uma gargalhada por parte da princesa.

- Ah... e nada de representante nesse momento ou vou achar que você só veio aqui para discutir nossos assuntos pendentes.

- Tem razão, Cagalli. Se eu soubesse que você estava tão cansada, pediria uma reunião semanal para passar-lhe o meu relatório, em vez de só

enviá-lo por correio eletrônico.

- É... eu sei... têm visto Atthrum? – perguntou a loira, sacando um tema espinhoso entre as duas. Ambas sabiam do sentimento uma da outra,

mas muitas vezes, a coisas não caminham juntas.

- Não o vejo a seis meses, aproximadamente – mentiu, sabia de cor o último dia que o vira – e você?

- Nos encontramos algumas vezes. Ele parece meio perdido. Conversamos um pouco, aclaramos mais ou menos nossa situação e depois puff...

ele sumiu.

- Como assim, aclaramos mais ou menos? Isso é possível?

- Bom... digamos que existe ainda um sentimento, mas aconteceram muitas coisas para tornar nossas vidas incompatíveis com esse sentimento.

Além do mais, nem ao menos sabemos se esse sentimento ainda é o mesmo ou é só o eco do que ele foi.

- Oh... sinto muito – acariciou a mão da loira em sinal de conforto, mas foi surpreendida pela sua mirada.

- Não sinta tanto... afinal, isso faz o caminho livre para você.

- Eu não acho que seja por aí... ele não sabe o que quer da vida... não sabe o que sente por mim... como posso ficar com alguém que não me dá

a certeza de retribuição de sentimento?

- Esse é Atthrum, Meyrin... ele é uma boa pessoa, mas algo indeciso... entre em contato com ele e veja o que ele tem a lhe dizer. Depois disso,

as coisas começam a ficar mais claras. Prometa isso: que você vai ouvir o quê ele tem a dizer.

- Por que você só me pede promessas quando se trata dele? – tentou se esquivar.

- Porque você merece ser feliz... ele merece ser feliz... se vocês conseguirem ser felizes, juntos... tanto melhor.

- Mas e você?

- Eu me viro... não se preocupe – diz, retirando a importância do assunto – Agora prometa!

- Ah... você é impossível – sorri vencida – eu prometo. Agora que tal tratarmos de assuntos relativos ao meu relatório, Representante?

- Certo, mas antes de qualquer coisa... Kira e Lacus vêm passar uns dias aqui. Assim que eles chegarem, marcaremos um jantar. Você está

convidada. Agora quanto ao seu relatório, me impressionou bastante como você gerenciou os recursos para a reconstrução dos bairros

residenciais.

- Ora, isso não foi nada. Eu apenas liguei para umas pessoas, consegui algumas cotações e reapresentei para nossos fornecedores de materiais e

disse que renegociaríamos o preço e, se eles não quisessem os contratos de construção cancelados, que teríamos que sentar à mesa de

negociação. Eles não ficaram satisfeitos, mas chegamos à um acordo mutuamente satisfatório.

- Apoio espiritual, controle de comunicações negociação de preços, construção de casas populares... há algo que você não saiba fazer, Meyrin? –

graceja Attha.

- Sim... governar um país... mas para isso, temos você. E deixe-me dizer, você está indo muito bem!

- Obrigado, Meyrin. Significa muito ouvir isso de você. E quanto à construção do novo hospital de Orb?

- As obras estão alguns dias em atraso, mas isso será tirado com a contratação de 50 novos funcionários. Além de gerarmos mais renda e

colocarmos mais dinheiro girando entre a população. Com essas contratações, calculo que o projeto deve ficar pronto em mais 3 meses.

- Excelente. Hospitais nunca são suficientes em caso de ataques e epidemias. Quanto antes melhor.E quanto à infra-estrutura básica de

saneamento?

- Estamos trabalhando em conjunto com o departamento de água e esgoto. Desse modo, todos os nossos projetos aprovados já virão com a

rede de saneamento. Isso afasta o risco de epidemia sanitária. Quanto aos campos de refugiados nas outras ilhas, a situação é um pouco mais

precária, mas tenho algumas pessoas que estão dando um jeito nisso.

- É incrível... você já tem todos os pontos cobertos. Nesse caso, que tal pegar um projeto especial, próximo à sua casa?

- Projeto especial?

- Ah sim – os olhos da Princesa de Orb brilharam – Na verdade serão dois projetos: um deles será um hotel transitório, com apartamentos

voltados para os refugiados que acabaram de chegar e precisam de um teto. Diferentemente do abrigo que você já concluiu, ele funcionará como

um hotel, onde para se registrar terão alguns requisitos. E quando as pessoas forem reconstruindo suas vidas, elas passarão a pagar o hotel,

com uma taxa subsidiada pelo Estado e ao saírem, darão lugar para os outros. Eu pensei nisso quando notei que muitas pessoas sentem-se mal

em morar de nas custas do Estado e isso é uma maneira de fazer com que, paulatinamente, elas possam voltar às suas vidas normais com um

pouco mais de autonomia.

- isso soa interessante. E o outro projeto?

- Outro hotel. Esse voltado para o nosso futuro, especialmente para receber os dignatários de outros países em suas visitas oficiais. Na forma

eles serão parecidos, pois ambos serão dirigidos pela mesma empresa. A única coisa que mudará será o interior. E eles estarão em terrenos

próximos uns dos outros para dar a impressão de união. Isso é o que queremos.

- Isso pode ser especial. Como está a concessão do terreno?

- Tudo pronto. Só a espera de minha supervisora sênior executiva! – sorriu Cagalli, estendendo-lhe um papel com seu novo cargo.

- Princesa, eu... – disse ao ver na jovem uma cara de contrariedade.

- Você provou que é capaz. É inteligente, audaciosa, criativa e está disposta ao cargo. Você lidera pelo exemplo. Em suma: é perfeita para o cargo.

Alem do mais, isso não está em discussão!

- Você nunca me deixa opções, não é? – sorriu a ruiva – nesse caso aceito.

* * *

A ceia ocorreu bem. todos os membros da Facção Clyne estava ali. Inclusive o motivo de seus anseios. Era a primeira vez que eles se viram em

meses e ela não podia vê-lo mais perfeito do que gora. Seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco, o que causava comentários de Mwu, dizendo que

ele queria seguir-lhe os passos, Martin DaCosta fazia as honras de contador de histórias. Foi quando a anfitriã fez uma pergunta à seu irmão:

- E Shinn; por quê não veio?

- Shinn está na Facção Clyne? – perguntou assombrada, Meyrin.

- Ele foi transferido há pouco tempo. Ele age como um membro de ligação entre Z.A.F.T. e a Facção. Claro que Lunamaria foi também convidada,

mas ela disse que estava pensando em deixar o exército – esclareceu Lacus.

- Acho que vou ter que fazer uma ligação para saber das fofocas – disse a ruiva, incrédula – No fim das contas, porquê Shinn não veio?

- Ele estava achando que seria fora de tom ele estar reunido conosco agora. Além do mais, fazia muito tempo que ele e Luna não coincidiam a

folga. Isso os deixariam igualmente felizes – completou Atthrum, enquanto olhava para ela.

- Nesse caso, eu proponho um brinde: Aos que estão conosco nesse momento, aos que já não estão entre nós e aos que estarão, um dia,

juntando-se à nós nessa mesa! Saúde! – brindou Andrew Battlefield.

Todos brindaram e continuaram a desfrutar da companhia uns dos outros, naquela noite. Quando ela estava se preparando para deixá-los, uma

mão a segurou suavemente:

- Meyrin... gostaria de tomar um café? – concedeu, sem direito à réplica.

- Está bem – concordou. Quando chegaram em seu café favorito, ela pediu um café irlandês, enquanto ele pediu um Moka.

- Como tem passado esses últimos meses, Mey? – começou o aludido, enquanto ela se alarmava um pouco. Ele nunca a chamara assim.

- Trabalhando, reconstruindo consolando... enfim, nada muito anormal nesse mundo de pós-guerra... sabe? Isso me encanta... saber que a

guerra acabou. Mas também me dá muito medo.

- Porque ela pode um dia voltar? Não se preocupe... é para isso que a Facção Clyne existe.

- Sim, mas isso é um problema e também uma solução... quer dizer: quem nos dá o direito de sermos a espada de Dâmocles da humanidade?

- Nossa, essa foi profunda – comenta admirado, Atthrum.

- Esqueça... acho que trabalhar com pessoas que perderam tudo, pode fazer isso com as pessoas... você começa a achar que o peso do mundo

é muito maior em suas costas, porque sabe o preço que é pago com a reconstrução – sorri triste, enquanto toma seu café.

- Meyrin... acredite, isso acontece com todos nós, mas temos que seguir em frente. Por que não tira um tempo para você? Uns dias de descanso,

uma viagem para PLANT e visitar Lunamaria poderiam te fazer muito bem.

- Não. Embora você tenha razão sobre isso, tenho minhas responsabilidades aqui. Além disso, Cagalli conta comigo para que as coisas saiam de

acordo com nossos anseios.

- Vocês estão trabalhando juntas? – perguntou curioso.

- Por que a surpresa? Grandes mentes pensam iguais. – sorriu auto-suficiente – estou com dois edifícios para começar com o esqueleto e

entregaremos ao povo um novo hospital semana que vem. Muitas casas já estão habitadas e temos mais alguns bairros planejados aqui em

Onogoro e mais nas ilhas que formam o arquipélago... ah, e no campo de refugiados, conseguimos resolver os problemas de saneamento

básico.

- Está realmente orgulhosa disso tudo, não? Você está diferente... quem diria que apenas seis meses seriam capazes de mudar tão

drasticamente uma pessoa.

- Não foi o tempo. Foi a vida. Admito que ter minha irmã e Shinn comigo no começo foi maravilhoso, mas quando eles finalmente foram embora,

eu tive que me virar totalmente só. Foi a primeira vez que eu estive realmente sozinha. E até que eu me virei muito bem.

- Eu devia estar com você nesse tempo – musitou o rapaz.

- Desculpe?

- Eu disse que deveria ter lhe apoiado, devia ter feito você saber que eu estou aqui para você.

- De novo: não é essa a questão. Eu tive que me virar sozinha e essa é uma verdade básica da vida.

- Droga, Meyrin... porque é tão difícil pedir desculpas para você?

- Porque você não parece estar pedindo desculpas – franzindo o rosto, a ruiva continuou – e eu me lembro claramente que lhe disse que não

queria ser "sua responsabilidade". E por último, nossa amizade nunca foi a questão em jogo.

- Meyrin... eu achava que Lunamaria era difícil, mas você é incrível = exasperou-se Zalla – estou quase me arrependendo de chamá-la para sair!

- Então não chame!... espere um minuto... do que estamos realmente falando? – perguntou, enquanto empalidecia.

- Eu estou tentando chamá-la para sair, mas você não dá nenhuma brecha! Parece que construiu uma parede em volta de si – comenta

emburrado.

- Porque não chegou e simplesmente falou, "quer jantar comigo um dia desses?" Às vezes a abordagem tradicional funciona. – sussurrou em um

fio de voz, enquanto abria um enorme sorriso.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim se você me permite falar – sorri de volta Atthrum – o quê você prefere: um jantar ou um piquenique?

- Me surpreenda senhor Zalla. Desde que não envolva fugir no meio da noite em um Gouf Royal roubado, sendo perseguida por dois protótipos

de Z.A.F.T; sou toda sua.

- Você sabe como deixar um homem sem opções – falou com a intenção de tirá-la do sério.

- Uma mulher sabe que deve ser exigente, de vez em quando.

O resto do encontro terminou de forma amena, pois ambos tinham que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Mas nesse contato inicial, ficou acertado que

eles iriam se conhecer. Saber das pessoas por trás das lendas. Sim, porque queira ou não, Meyrin Hawke era parte das lendas que surgiram

juntamente com a segunda guerra.

Uma semana depois, uma atarefada mulher receberia o galante piloto do Infinite Justice para uma conversa após o expediente, para marcar o

principio de qualquer tentativa de relacionamento, ou pelo menos era isso que eles esperavam.

O jovem piloto estava indo buscá-la em um de seus inúmeros canteiros de obras no qual ela trabalhava quando a surpresa chegou em forma de

um engarrafamento. Como ele estava à poucos metros do canteiro, decidiu estacionar o carro ali mesmo e seguir a pé para o canteiro. Após

negociar com o segurança para fazer à mulher uma surpresa, Atthrum Zalla pega o seu capacete obrigatório e começa a caminhar para onde ele

vê as costas da mulher que procura, quando ouve um barulho forte.

O dia de Meyrin Hawke estava cheio de trabalho preocupações e incertezas. Ou como ela chamava, mais um dia de trabalho. Seus amigos do

trabalho burlavam-se de suas capacidades estratégicas dizendo que qualquer dia, ela formaria um exército de refugiados que ajudou a dar

moradia e exigiria o lugar da Representante

- Tal coisa será deliciosa para vocês, não? Não pensem que se isso acontecer vocês serão meu vice-ministros... eu os darei para Cagalli-chan

praticar tiro ao alvo... com um Móbile Suit – respondia ela à essas alegações.

Descabidas ou não, a verdade é que ela estava feliz e com quase todos os aspectos da sua vida encaixando. Se a sorte ajudasse, um outro

capítulo da sua vida encaixaria nos próximos dias.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não notou os gritos até ser tarde demais. Quando ela olhou para a sombra, viu que uma viga de aço escapara das

amarra e descia em direção ao chão. Bem onde ela estava.

Em sua mente, imagens da primeira guerra, da morte de seus pais, da tristeza que sentiu ao ter Luna como única família; a decisão de entrar

para Z.A.F.T. a academia onde conheceu Shinn, Rei e os outros; sua paixão platônica por Rei ZaBaruel nesse período; a locação na Minerva; o

ataque ao Armory 01; a chegada de Atthrum à sua vida; a escapada da Minerva; a quase morte nas mãos de seu amigo; a chegada na

Archangel; as dúvidas sobre sua relação com Zalla; o pedido de Cagalli; o fim da guerra; o começo da reconstrução de Onogoro; a amizade

entre Shinn e Kira; a promoção e a benção por parte de Cagalli; o jantar da Facção e o reencontro com Atthrum; os dias de felicidade ao saber

que eles teriam uma segunda chance real. Ela se sentia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Morrer desse jeito era terrível, em um acidente de

trabalho, esmagada por uma viga; mas mais do que isso, era saber que ela não saberia o que deu em sua tentativa com o homem que amava.

Isso era terrível, especialmente para uma Hawke. Lunamaria ficaria arrasada com isso. Vovó Hawke se estivesse viva, ficaria extremamente

desapontada com sua neta. Mas que diabos, ela não sairia dali a tempo.

De repente, ela sente um par de braços pegando-a e saltando para longe do local onde a viga de aço cairia. Ela estava salva. Incrivelmente

salva, mas nem tudo eram flores. Na verdade, o lugar onde eles caíram era onde estava sendo preparado o concreto.

- Bom, estou salva e inteira; além de misteriosamente ter parado em uma poça de concreto, mas é melhor que a alternativa. Obrigad... – sua voz

morreu ao ver a cara de seu salvador coberta com a massa pastosa de onde se erguia a cidade – Atthrum?!

- Olá Mey-chan... eu estava de passagem e pensei em te dar um alô – comentou sorrindo, enquanto tirava o excesso de concreto da cara.

- Mas... mas... você... me salvou! – constatou aterrada. Ele não apenas tinha salvado-a. Ele tinha se arriscado no processo. Ele poderia ter

morrido... e porque ele estava com esse sorriso bobo na frente dela.

- Bom... agora estamos quites! Afinal... – ele ia continuar a falar, mas foi calado por um beijo que o fez estremecer. Meyrin Hawke não perdeu

tempo e se jogou nos lábios com sabor de concreto que eles dividiram. A cena só não foi mais tórrida porque os aplausos dos operários e chefes

de obras que foram lá para ajudá-los os fizeram reagir e deixarem o espetáculo.

- Eu sou Meyrin Hawke... – começou entrecortada a jovem mulher – eu sou desbravadora... sou forte... e sempre... sempre... vou à frente... –

sorriu a mulher.

- Você tem uma relação com seu sobrenome... – comentou Atthrum do mesmo modo – por quê?

- Se for bonzinho hoje a noite eu lhe conto. Agora é melhor sairmos daqui porque concreto faz bem para Orb, não para a pele – disse a ruiva,

aceitando as mãos que alguns operários estendiam.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Meyrin contaria para Atthrum sobre a origem da família dela, de como eles eram caçadores falcoeiros na Idade Média e

como eles ganharam a atividade da família e o tornaram sobrenome. De como eles escalaram na corte de Luis XV de simples camponeses à

nobres caçadores reais de Sua Majestade. Ele saberia da velha piada da família que os Hawkes viviam do ar nos para o ar e por isso, não

podiam dar-se o luxo de estarem atrás de sua presa. Todas essas histórias compartiriam os lençóis do apartamento dela.

Eles também compartilharam outros beijos. Uns mais inocentes, outro mais tórridos, mas nenhum com tanto significado como aquele primeiro

beijo deles. Beijo este que era tanto de amor quanto de gratidão. Gratidão por ter lhe dado, uma vez mais, a oportunidade de acertar, ser feliz e

ver seus objetivos realizados. Um beijo que os ligava de forma definitiva um ao outro e à ilha. E quem ouvisse a história dos dois daquele dia em

diante, saberia da importância daquele beijo. Um beijo com sabor de concreto.

* * *

Resclados é o fruto de um pedido insólito de Kyoo: Depois de tanto trabalhar com Atthrum e Meyrin como um casal em minhas fics do Universo

Gundam, como seria o começo da relação deles?

Como diria o sábio capitão nascimento, "Missão dada é missão cumprida". Por conta das loucuras da minha mente, eu decidi colocar esta história

como imediatamente posterior ao fim da guerra, por vários motivos. Todos pessoais, rs. Brincadeira.

O único motivo que eu tive ao optar por colocá-la neste momento é para que ela não fuja de nenhuma das outras fics. pode ser tanto um

prelúdio para "Armadilhas do Destino" como "Redemption Song". Em um primeiro princípio parece que elas não deveriam correr juntas, mas

correm. E quanto à escolha da situação, acho que o fim de uma guerra é um marco para muita gente. Alívio para quem venceu, tristeza para

quem foi derrotado e o principal: a necessidade de sentir-se querido novamente por uma sociedade que precisa ser reconstruída. Nesse

ambiente, tudopode ser forjado. Amigos, inimigos e até mesmo amores. E se já existia um sentimento anterior, este poderia ser facilmente

consolidado pelassituações certas e o apoio mútuo. Sim, eu sei... sou praticamente um sagaz homem fumaça, tirando leite de pedra.

Antes que os pedidos rolem a ladeira, já aviso: não me peçam para aprofundar o Yzak... nada de bom pode sair de um cérebro como o meu e um

personagem que pragueja e xinga em 11 de cada 10 palavras faladas!

Como conversavámos eu e Kyoo, apesar dos defeitos de Gundam Seed e Seed Destiny, devemos admitir que os Móbiles Suits são perfeitos e,

realmente seria algo incrível ver os três lutando lado-a-lado. Cada personagem possui um estilo de pilotagem e, por isso, os Mobiles Suits foram

integrados à força de cada um. Contudo, apesar da capacidade dos 3 Mobiles Suits, em uma guerra, os números pesam, conseguindo um bom

suadoouro nos nossos pilotos

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer

(De repente, 30!)


End file.
